


Stardust

by aesthete



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, MIKA - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil, music!dan, youtube - Fandom, youtuber!phil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan AU, Songfic, Stardust - Freeform, origin of love, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthete/pseuds/aesthete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Phil left. 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days to be exact. And among the tears, nightmares, and blackness, there is only one thought on Dan’s mind. “When will I see you again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song Stardust by Mika. Similar to The Real World, you don’t need to listen to the song to enjoy the fic, although, unlike TRW, it might help a lot. I have attached the song here if you want to give it a listen. This fic also includes Musician!Dan and Youtuber!Phil.  
> Enjoy!

**song:**

[Stardust - Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUZSdZoPFBs&feature=youtu.be)

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The fiery rays of the sunset stretched across the city of London, igniting everything they touched, bringing joy, bringing life. But, in the windowsill of a dark, small, lonely apartment, sat a dark figure that the sun seemed to have passed over. Someone whose grief, whose darkness was too much for the sun to overcome. And this man went by the name of Dan Howell._

 

I gazed down at the street below me. Crowds of people bustling about, making way with their evening. Children skipped along the sidewalk, an older woman sat reading a novel on a bench, and couples held hands as they strolled through the summer breeze. Everyone seemed so happy, so cheerful. Everyone’s hearts were brimming, boiling with love.

Was I jealous? I guess you could say that. I glanced over at the office desk, just to my right. A piece of paper with a girl’s phone number- I have forgotten her name- was scrawled across it. It then came to me, as I realised I _could_ have that. I could be be with someone. I could be in love again.

But with that word, _love_ , his face slowly emerged in my mind.

I closed the curtains, and started to leave the office, to go to my bedroom. But before I got there, I passed by his empty room. And, even though there was nothing left in there except for a lonely bed frame and a dusty desk, it all hit me in a tidal wave of memories.  
And I tumbled into oblivion.

_"This was the most fun I’ve ever had.” And suddenly, he was tackling me in a hug._

_I got caught in his dazzling oceanic eyes, and it came to me just how much I felt like I was falling in love._

_“Thank you,” I whispered. “For being the thunder to my rain.”_

I stumbled over to my bed, and shakily crawled underneath the covers, the stars falling from the sky, crashing into my heart, shattering it.

 _No more thinking like that Dan,_ I chided myself. _He’s gone now._

But as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn’t help that one thought from swimming throughout my mind.

_I wanna know if I’ll see you again._

~~~~~~~~~

“You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together.”

I heard Nicolas Sparks’s voice coming from the television screen, and, though I had stopped focussing long ago, those words sent me into another spiral of thoughts.

Like the time, years ago, we were at an airport.

_4:49 am_

I cuddled into his side, not caring about whoever saw. It was just me and him.

 _“Sleepy, bear?”_ He murmured in his low, husky voice, combing his hands through my dark curls.

I nodded, my eyelids dropping.

_4:50am_

_“I love you, lion,”_ I mumbled into his shirt.

The was a pause, and I realised what I said. My head snapped up, but only to be met with a soft kiss.

_“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.”_

Those kinds of memories were the ones I treasured.

But then there was the time, 2 months, 3 weeks and 4 days ago.

I don’t even remember the fight.

All I remember is those words. Those heartbreaking, lamenting, devastating seven words.

_“I can’t do this anymore. Goodbye, Dan.”_

And the sound of the door closing.

It’s barely been opened since.

The time flew by too fast. Funny how so much can change in the blink of an eye.

Funny how after all this, I still fall in love when your face appears in my mind….

_I wanna know when I’ll see you again._

~~~~~~~~~~~

_12 September_

I sat down at the piano, gazing at the dusty, ivory keys in front of me. They were so elegant. So graceful. So enchanted.

 _Enchanted_ ….

He overwhelmed my thoughts.

I left the room.

~~~~~~~~~

_15 September_

I took a deep breath and seated myself on the piano bench. The chords of an unknown song I have yet to compose filled my mind, and a wave of memories came flooding back. The first time I ever played a concert… The last time I ever played a concert… When finally, after years of hard work, I had played Chopin’s Waltz No. 11 in G-Flat major in front of a crowd and sealed my destiny…

The time I sat next to him, playing the harmonic intervals of Beethoven’s Symphony No. 7 in A major, op. 79….

I lifted my wrists, fingers hovering just above the keys.

But I felt my hands drop to my sides, instead.

I left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

_19 September_

I sat down at the piano bench. I couldn’t take this anymore. Weeks and weeks of shattering lament was weighing me down. I needed to expel it.

And music was my coping mechanism.

Before I had time to realise what I was doing, my hands were gliding over they keys.

_A V chord, V7, down to low A…_

My mind became enveloped in the melody, and I cleared my dry, unused throat.

 _I could put a little stardust in your eyes,_  
Put a little sunshine in your life,  
Give me a little hope to feel the same,  
And I wanna know when I’ll see you again,  
If I’ll see you again….

My hands dropped to my sides, and I sat there longer than I should have, shaking, my mind still comprehending what I was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Here’s another curse for you- may all your bacon burn.”

I smiled at Calcifer’s line and turned my head to grin at the boy next to me. Then I remembered.

He wasn’t there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was alone in a forest. The moon cast an eerie glow amount the shadows of the trees, but, surprisingly, I didn’t feel terrified. In fact, I felt warm. Comforted. Protected._

_I looked down and saw I was enveloped in a soft golden aura. And for some reason, I smiled. Even in the darkness. Even in my worst element._

_But then the wind howled, shaking the trees, and I heard something thundering behind me. An avalanche of boulders was barrelling down the hill, and I was standing there, right in the path of destruction, gawking, like the one who dies first in a horror movie. The wind whipped around me, and my aura swept away, leaving me immediately shivering._

_I tried to move. I tried to run. But I was too cold. I was frozen to the spot._

_“No!” I cried out, and the shadows danced around me, taunting. Laughing. The rocks were closing in. I braced myself for pain._

My eyes snapped open, and I awoke in a beading sweat. I pulled the covers high above my head, squeezing my eyes shut again, shivering from fear. I reached out blindly to draw comfort from the person beside me. But then I remembered.

He wasn’t there.

_Idiot._

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So we took on a lesbian stereotype and adopted a cat.” Izzy grinned at me from across the table.

Dana rolled her eyes and gave her girlfriend a playful shove. “No no no, technically it’s hers. I just come over everyday to feed it and stuff.”

Izzy’s blue eyes glittered and she said to me in a loud whisper, “She named him Richard Parker.”

“Life of Pi is a marvellous and spectacular movie, okay!”

I smiled slightly, the first time I had in months. Some really good friends of mine, Izzy and Dana, had persuaded me to come for coffee with them. And I couldn’t turn them down.

I stirred my caramel macchiato and studied the mahogany table. “T-that’s really cool, guys. What kind of cat is he?” I stammered. I hadn’t had proper conversation in quite a while.

“That’s the thing!” Izzy exclaimed, brushing the bangs of her blond pixie cut from her face. “He’s an American shorthair, all black and white. The pattern barely resembles a tigers!”  
Izzy grinned at Dana, and they shared a fleeting, magical gaze.

I knew that look. His fans always called me “heart-eyes howell” or something.

Dana pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and glanced at me. “She obviously doesn’t understand the beauty of the film.”

I smiled a little more and shook my head in agreement.

“It’s okay though, I still tolerate her,” Dana giggled, pulling in her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, causing Izzy to blush.

I averted my gaze to the table, and Izzy seemed to sense something was wrong. She broke away from Dana and gently touched my wrist.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Phil.”

I almost flinched at her words. I hadn’t said his name, not even in my mind, since the 15th of June.

It was September.

“It’s okay,” I mumbled to Izzy. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but I still feel bad.”

Silence.

Dana piped up. “So Dan, how’s your career as a pianist been going?”

I glanced up at her. “You saw my July concert.”

“Hey, you didn’t do as bad as you thought!” Izzy said soothingly.

“Dan, you couldn’t do bad at all. You’re legendary,” Dana said, but I couldn’t believe her words.

More silence.

“Dan, you don’t look too good. Want us to walk you home?”

I looked up gratefully and nodded, indebted to have these two for friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home from the coffee shop, I was feeling in the slight bit motivated. So I decided to check my email.

Lots of spam, a few bars asking me to play there, but the offers had all expired months ago. I scrolled through the list of unopened messages, until one from late August caught my eye.

_‘Hello Mr Howell,_

_My name is Nancy Truman, and I work for Virgin EMI records.’_

I sat up straighter in my chair. _Virgin EMI…_ One of the biggest record labels in the country… In the world… Artists like Kanye, Marina, Bastille, Fall Out Boy… They were all signed there… I continued reading

_'We are hosting a surprise birthday party, marking the fiftieth birthday of our marketing director, Mr. Paul Fletcher, on Saturday, 4th October. We are inviting you, only if you would want to of course, to be the musical entertainer for the evening.  
If you are interested, please RSVP via email by the 22nd of September._

_You will be provided with a grand piano and a microphone if necessary. If you play at least one original song, we have agreed to consider signing you to our label._

_Thank you,_

_Nancy Truman  
Assistant Director, Virgin EMI Records’_

I leaned back in my chair, and stared in astonishment at the email. If I played there, they would potentially sign me. A life-long dream of any musician… I glanced at the date and time at the top of my laptop.

_Tues. 22 Sept. 2014 16:42_

Shit. I had 8 hours.

My fingers scattered across the keyboard in a reply, saying I would be honoured to play for them, and asking for the time and address. I hit send.

I rocked back on the edge of my chair, and gazed at the piano. What was I gonna perform?

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled down a few songs, making sure to vary the genres.

I would open with The Entertainer by Scott Joplin, then transitioning into an instrumental of Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins, and then do a shortened version of Tchaikovsky’s Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-Flat minor, Op. 23, and a couple others.

But I still needed to finish with a composition.

I padded across the room, seated at the piano again. I still remembered what I wrote the other day…

I grabbed by composition notebook from the top of the piano and began transcribing, recalling the notes, the lyrics, the movements.

And then it hit me.

As much as I poured my heart into the lyrics, as much as my feelings were forced into the keys in tidal urges of emotion, it wasn’t enough.

He wasn’t coming back. He didn’t care. He told me himself.

_Save me._

My pencil dropped to the floor.

_Save me before the last string of my lifeline snaps._

I stumbled away from the piano, and leaned against the door frame.

_Pick up my shattered heart._

I stood there, staring intently down the hallway. Not another panic attack…

No.

Sitting here, wasting away, was useless. Composing has always made me feel better. Maybe this would help.

I shakily stood up and managed to get back to the piano bench. If I wanted to show him how much I loved him, this was how. Maybe, just maybe, one day he would realise…

No, of course not. Don’t get carried away Dan. Just keep writing.

But imagine if he did….

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes_

My pencil scratched against the staff paper.

_Put a little sunshine in your life._

I opened the blinds for the first time in weeks. I could barely see what I was doing.

_Give me a little hope, you’ll feel the same._

_And I wanna know when I’ll see you again._

I kept writing.

_Funny how the time goes rushing by,_

A thousand memories flashed through my minds. Six years worth of happiness. Beauty. Six years worth of us.

_And all the little things we leave behind._

There would be no more walking into the kitchen at 3am, catching him as he ate my cereal. No more waiting for each other to wake up so we could cuddle and watch anime. No more raspberry-lemon scent that I was engulfed in when I entered his room. No more random kisses when I was practicing. No more late night cuddles. No more fluffy black raven hair. No more piercing sky blue eyes. No more… him.

_But even then in everything I do, is a little bit of me and a little bit of you._

Izzy had noticed it. Dana had noticed it. I was even beginning to notice it. I was doing things that he used to do. Saying things be used to say. When I did smile, I would catch myself doing that cute tongue thing he does when he laughs. With every answer I had to someone, his voice would appear in my mind, saying his opinion on the matter. He’s never fully gone. He’s still with me. And I can’t tell if that’s good or bad.

I guess that’s what happens when you’ve loved someone so long…

_When will I see you again?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Saturday, 4th October 17:23_

_When will I see you again?_

The yellow taxicab pulled up at the tall brick office building, and I stepped out into the evening, thanking and paying the driver before he sped away. I took a deep breath, and briskly walked inside the double glass doors.

I found myself in a fairly small, grey lobby. A set of black marble stars spiralled upwards on the left side of the room, and a side lounge of carpets and couches was next to a hallway on the far wall. To my right was a long obsidian reception desk, with a huge mahogany 'Virgin EMI’ logo above it.

“Hi,” I greeted the perky blonde lady at the reception desk. I had practiced speaking and singing over the past few weeks, and my vocal skills had thankfully improved from a croaky stutter. “I’m Dan Howell, I was invited as the musician for Mr. Fletcher’s party.”

“Ah, yes,” the elderly woman bubbled, smiling up at me from her computer. “Up the stairs, third room in your left. Room 4700 B. I believe Ms. Truman is waiting.

I smiled shyly and scampered up the steps, following her directions until I came to an open door.

_Room 4700 B_

I nervously took a few steps into the doorway. The room was about twice the size of a classroom, with a grey and green speckled carpet, and a tall wooden podium in front of a huge window on the far wall. In the right corner of the room, the carpet met black marble tiles. Atop the tiles was a beautiful, elegant grand piano, with a microphone next to it.

_Whoa._

I strolled over to the piano, my eyes filled with wonder, running my fingers around its crisp edges.

_Beautiful._

I glimpsed my reflection in the polished sides. I fixed my fringe a bit and adjusted my tie before I heard a voice from the door.

"Ah, Mr. Howell!”

I spun around and saw a tall woman with chocolate hair and a dark complexion advancing towards me.

“My name is Nancy Truman,” she introduced herself, shaking my hand. “It’s wonderful for you to be here.”

“It’s truly an honour, ma'am.” I smiled awkwardly.

“What songs do you have prepared for this evening, if you don’t mind me asking?”

I pulled my list from the pocket of my tux, and she glazed over it.

“Very nice choices. You know I used to be a violinist.”

I smiled a little. “Really? That’s neat.”

“Yes, it was quite a nice thing to be able to do. Although if I tried now I’d probably break the bow.”

I let out a small laugh and she checked her watch.

“Now, Mr. Howell, guests will be coming at around 6 o'clock, which leaves you about a half hour to practice. You can space out your pieces from then until 8. That’s when we will call everyone’s attention to you. Have you prepared an original?”

I ducked my head and nodded.

“Very nice. Mr Fletcher has been wanting to get you on our label for a while…”

Her voice trailed off and I grinned. That was… incredible.

“Anyway,” she continued. “We’ll call everyone’s attention, and you can preform your composition. After that you can either continue to play or join the rest of the guests. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes ma'am,” I nodded. “Sounds great! I’ll get to practicing!”

“You’re so efficient. Good luck, Daniel!”

“Thank you!”

And her heels clip-clopped out the room.

As soon as she left, I returned my attention to the piano. I ran my finger along the smooth edge and seated myself on the leather bench, before placing my music atop the music shelf. My hands glossed across the ivory keys, and I began to practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_19:38_

_When will I see you again?_

I had finished a few of my songs, and the party was in full swing. I reached down to my feet and grabbed my plastic water bottle. I took a sip from it, before looking about, taking in the scene around me.

Nancy Truman was chatting by the door with a bald, very excited looking middle aged man with glasses, and a taller man with salt and pepper hair who I thought I recognised, but his back was towards me. A group of older women were over by the drinks table. A couple that looked about in their thirties were laughing by the chocolate fountain. People were everywhere. It was a very different atmosphere than what I had been used to for a few months, but it was comforting. My gaze swept over the people once more, until my eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones and-

_Fuck._

I almost dropped my water bottle.

_He was here._

I gripped my water and left the room, heading straight to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

I splashed water over my face again.

_Why the fuck is he here?!_

Calm down, Dan. Just because Phil’s at this party doesn’t mean you’re gonna die.

_But what if he tries to talk to me?_

I started hyperventilating again at the thought.

_Oh god oh god oh god._

After a few minutes of panicking, I finally brought up to courage to straighten myself out a little bit. I washed my face, patting it dry with a paper towel, and raked my fingers through my hair.

_It’s okay. He won’t talk to you._

And then, as I straightened my suit, I realised something.

_If I wanted another chance with Phil, this would most likely be it._

I took a deep breath.

_This was it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_19:56_

_When will I see you again?_

I walked back in just as Ms. Truman was making her way to the microphone. She flashed me a smile, which I returned, and stood off to the side as the crowd gathered around her.

She went on to explain how Mr Fletcher had worked with them for years and they were very grateful to him etcetera, etcetera. The bald man with glasses smiled, probably Paul himself, but I was only half listening.

Head down, my thoughts kept travelling to the boy five meters away, who I could feel staring at me through the thick crowd.

 _Now_ was the time to put a little stardust in his eyes.

 _Now_ was the time when the sun could emerge on our future, through the dark, dreary clouds.

 _Now_ was the time where I would know if he felt the same or not.

 _Now_ I was seeing him again.

“…and now I welcome a talented young man whom you may have heard of. I now present Mr Daniel Howell, performing a bit of his original song, 'Stardust’.”

I perked up at her words, and the party guests applauded. I gave Ms Truman a small smile as she adjusted the mic towards where I would be sitting, and I advanced towards the piano.

The noise from the audience drowned out, and all my ears registered was my footsteps echoing on the obsidian floor. My stomach churning, the unplayed chords ringing in my ears, I slid gracefully onto the bench, took a deep breath, and lifted my wrists.

_A V chord, V7, down to low A…_

The melody filled the room, the keys casting an enchanted feeling throughout the room. At about 28 measures in, I cleared my voice, and sang into the microphone.

I want you to know, what you mean to me,

I noticed him change where he was standing so that, even though he was quite far away, we were face-to-face.

_What will it take, take you to see?_

Would it be this?

I paused a half-rest, taking a breath and glancing up at him.

_I could put a little stardust in your eyes,_

He locked my gaze, and a wave of memories burst out of me like a firework.

_Put a little sunshine in your life._

I cleared and pressed down the pedal once again. Was there a light at the end of this tunnel?

_Give me a little hope, you’ll feel the same._

His eyes glittered with diamonds, and I was in love again.

_And I wanna know if I’ll see you again._

Right here. Right now.

_Funny how the time goes rushing by,_

I surged my flashbacks through my arms and down into the ivory keys.

_And all the little things we leave behind._

Eyes still locked in his, I felt a connection pass between us, as my voice sang out above the crowd.

_But even then in eveything I do, is a little bit of me and I little bit of you._

I blinked and pulled my gaze away from him. This was too much.

_When will I see you again?_

And after a few riffs of the right hand a couple chords, my song ended.

Silence.

I bowed my head and stared at the ground, my ears pounding, the only sound by ragged breathing. _Of course._

And then suddenly the room erupted.

Cheers and shouts, cries of joy and the clapping of applause thundered throughout the room.

I slowly lifted my head and took in the scene. _They liked me._

A smile spread across my face and I stood up, taking a bow.

_I did it._

I straightened my back, and walked off into the crowd, where Nancy Truman was standing with the bald glasses guy and beckoning me over.

“Mr. Howell, that was incredible!”

I bit my lip and beamed. “Thank you! And, please, call me Dan.”

“Well, Dan,” she said, turning to the man next to her. “This is Mr. Paul Fletcher, and I believe he has a word for you.

Mr. Fletcher extended his hand and I shook it.

"It’s nice to meet you, sir,” I said politely.

“My pleasure Dan,” he responded, above the noise of the crowd. “I was very impressed with your performance. You wrote that entirely yourself?”

I nodded shyly.

“Well then,” he smiled, pulling a white envelope from his suit jacket. “I guess my team should consider signing you a spot in the label. If you’d agree, of course.”

I almost choked on air. “Wait, really, sir? That’d be, I mean, oh, yes!”

Mr. Fletcher smiled and handed me the envelope. “All you need to do is fill out this paperwork, mail it back to us, and we can go from there. I’m glad you could join us, Daniel.”

“Thank you so much sir. Have a nice evening. You too, Ms Truman. And happy birthday, Mr Fletcher!” I smiled brightly and gave a small wave before I made my way over to the piano, to collect my books.

But as I was shutting my composition book, and gathering the others, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I froze.

 _Shit_.

I slowly turned around, and was met with a pair of striking blue eyes.

“H-hi,” Phil stammered, and I ducked my head.

_Please no._

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he spoke up again, over the noise. “Want to go someplace where we can hear each other better?”

_Absolutely not._

But being the extremely socially awkward person I am, I shrugged. And that apparently meant 'yes’, as he took my hand gently and we walked out of the party room, into a small, dimly lit office down the hallway. I stood in the doorway and awkwardly pulled at the sleeves of my tux jacket. What was he doing?

“So, uh, what brings you here?” I inquired half-heartedly, in an attempt to break the ice.

“My dad is best friends with Mr. Fletcher.” But he didn’t say anything else.

Silence again.

“You played really well tonight,” Phil suddenly said softly to the floor, resting his hand oddly in his pocket. Why was he so adorable?

I blushed and looked at my hands. “Thank you,” I mumbled. Then it just felt necessary to tell him the rest. “They wanted me to play for them, and now they’re considering signing me a record deal…”

Phil’s eyes widened, and he took a sharp intake of breath. For a second it looked like he was going to hug me, but it was probably just an illusion. “Dan, that’s incredible! I’m so proud of you! I mean…” He took a few steps backward.

I nodded. This was not going well.

I sighed, and the room was engulfed in silence once more. Until I began to ask the obvious. “So, how have you been?”

Phil stared at his shoes. “Honestly, not that well,” he mumbled.

“Me neither…” I looked over at him. _Why did he leave again?_

He carded a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

I was trying to think up an excuse to leave, when I heard him mumble something inaudible.

I tilted my head up slightly. “Sorry, what was that?”

Phil raised his voice just a little bit, but I still heard him perfectly. “I’m sorry.”

I was stunned.

“I can barely remember why I left,” he stuttered, continuing. “I guess I was just under a lot of pressure and took it out on you…”

“No, you didn’t,” I cut him off, staring out the window and down at the bustling London streets. “I made you angry. We were both under a lot of stress. Don’t take all the blame.”

“But I still feel bad.”

“Don’t be.”

“If I was to be honest, I’ve missed you a lot.”

I caught his gaze, and suddenly, all the stars in the sky fell into place. A supernova exploded inside me, and, unless I was dreaming, I saw stardust.

I hadn’t realised how we had somehow gotten closer. And before I knew what I was doing, I closed the gap between us, softly kissing him. I went to pull away, but he entangled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me again, full of love, emotion, full of sunshine and rays of light.

We pulled apart, his kiss lingering on my lips. Phil buried his head in the crook of my neck and I hugged him tightly.

“Please give me a second chance,” he said, his voice like the rain.

I ran my hands through his raven hair, like I used to, just to make sure he was real. Everything about the embrace seemed so natural, so comforting.

Phil was back.

And I wasn’t letting him leave me again.

I pressed my lips into his cheek. _“Always.”_

_When will I see you again?_

_When will I see you again?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> //Special thanks to Lily for helping me edit this//
> 
> //I’m sorry for my shitty writing.//
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: If you’re still reading this far,I honestly love you. Thank you for taking the time to read my little piece of artwork. One thing I want to mention, that I find pretty important to me, is how I found this song. Stardust was played on the Dan and Phil radio show in the summer of 2014. When I first heard this song, I was, well, starstruck. The lyrical, musical, and moral elements of this song struck me hard. It instantly became my favorite song. When I combined the cosmic dynamic of this AU and these characters with the stellar supernova that i felt while listening the song (that these people had actually introduced me to), it just felt… right. I don’t know. I’m really proud of this story, and I’m so grateful that I was able to share it with so many other hearts. Thank you for reading this. I hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
